


KingdomTale

by Ashlex_in_pearl



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Heartless - Freeform, The Underground (Undertale), True Lab (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Neutral Route, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlex_in_pearl/pseuds/Ashlex_in_pearl
Summary: This world is unlike any you've ever been to. But, a world in need is still a world in need. You would rather risk it all to keep any world from disappearing completely than sit back and watch it blink out of the sky. But, is this world worth saving? Or will you help it destroy itself?





	KingdomTale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 2nd person perspective experiment that I started a year ago. It's almost complete, as I had started posting it elsewhere, but I would really appreciate some feedback on it.

The sunlight was warm, gentle as it shone down rough the cavern. Though there was no sound around, there was a ringing in your ears. As you began to come to your senses, the pain started in your neck and seemed to shoot all or your body. As you opened your eyes, you realized that were on your back, staring up at a light shining down through a dark cavern.

'I must have fallen pretty far,' you think as you begin to get up. Rubbing your head, you stare up into the cavern above. Though there is a pounding in your head, you feel fine, no other indication to your fall. As you make it to your feet, you manage to pull your eyes from the light and look around you.

The light seemed enough to light up the little room, though there seems to be torches affixed to pillars at the opposite end of the room. It looked like a long hall. As you begin to walk towards it, you notice you had fallen into a bed of yellow flowers. They were only growing under the sunlight. You begin to wonder how they got there, and also if they needed some water. But as the thought crosses your mind, there was movement in front of you. Hesitating just a moment, you follow after it into the dark doorway.

Another beam of light lit a patch of grass in the center of the room. As you walked to the light, you search the dark for another way out. Even the way you came seems to be gone. There is a light breeze that whispers in your ear. The voice gets louder and louder until suddenly it is right beside you.

"Howdy! Never seen you here before," you turn behind you to find who spoke, but at first saw no one, "Down here, pal!"

Upon looking down, you notice a little yellow flower, bigger than he others, staring straight at you.

"Oh! Hey there little flower!" You smile and crouch down to look at it.

The flower seemed to twitch a bit, but kept it's smile as it leaned back a little, "Nice to meet you! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! You're a human aren't you?"

You look down at yourself for the first time. Something seemed odd about yourself, but you can't quite figure out why. You had a baggy long sleeve shirt, yellow and red striped, and blue shorts. There was also a familiar crown necklace and a silver key around your wrist. Your hands were dirty from when you stood. You looked them over on each side and shrugged.

You smiled at Flowey, "Yeah, I guess I am. I'm Sora, Sora the human." For some reason, that made you laugh.

Flowey laughed a little, a sort of forced sound, "Yup, you sure are. But, that means you don't know how things work down here. Someone needs to..."

While Flowey was talking, you caught sight of something to the side. Curious, you started to follow it, coming to another doorway. Through it you could see another open area. It was much brighter and more open. You started to walk through the doorway towards it.

"HEY!"

Flowey popped up from the ground in front of you, startling you for a moment. Realizing it was just him, you smile, "Oh, Flowey, whats up ahead?"

Flowey's expression changes for a moment, but he still smiles at you, "Uh, that's the Ruins. But, you don't want to go there."

"Why not?"

"Why no-" Flowey pops back closer as you begin to walk away from him again, "Do you always just charge head first into possibly dangerous situations, kid?"

You feel a bit confused by the question, "Yes."

Flowey seems surprised. He mumbles something to himself before sighing, "Alright, look, Sora, you need to understand how things work down here. It's not the same as up on the surface. So, I'm going to teach you, okay?"

You smile and nod, eager to learn more about this world, "Oh thank you, Flowey!"

Flowey gives you a weird look as the room suddenly goes black. In the blink of an eye the room had changed. In front of you was a prompt with four options, as well as your LV and health. It was familiar to you, and yet a strange sight to see. Beyond that you could see a heart floating in front of Flowey.

"See that heart? That's your SOUL, the very culmination of your being," Flowey explained, "It starts off weak, but can grow strong if you get enough LV."

You smile as you move the heart around. It seems to float around the space in front of you. You look at Flowey again, "What's 'LV'?" You ask him. You feel as if you know what it means, but it doesn't seem quite right.

Flowey seemed delighted by your question, "Why, LOVE of course. You want some LOVE, don'tcha?"

"Yeah! Doesn't everyone?"

Flowey seemed to laugh at a joke that was never said aloud, "Yes... Of course. And down here, LOVE is shared with little...white... 'Friendliness pellets.'"

As he seems to summon the pellets from thin air, you feel a sudden wave of unease. Flowey's expression changed again, to one of impatience as he watched you waiver on the side of doubt. Quickly, and all at once, the pellets flew at your SOUL.

"Catch as many as you can! Hee hee hee!" Flowey's voice was slightly distorted. He expression twitched again, beginning to form a very sinister smile.

Quickly, as the pellets fly towards your SOUL, you Dodge out if the way and flee the fight. Flowey hardly had a chance to react before you were down the hall and into the light. You stop while standing in a pile of bright orange leaves to catch your breath.

"Oh man, that was close," you say out loud, glancing back over your shoulder into the darkness, "Never thought I'd be running from a buttercup."

"Oh, hello child," you hear the sound of a large door opening, a smooth and sweet voice following it. As you look up, you see her. She was all white fur, long ears, and little horns. Her purple dress has a strange symbol you don't recognize. Her face is cautious and curious as she approaches you, "How strange to see another so soon."

You just smile and meet her halfway, "Oh, hi! My name is Sora. Uh, where exactly am I?"

She just smiles as she kneels down to your level, "This is the Ruins. You must have fallen down from the surface. Strange, you are the second child to appear here today," she laughs a little, a forced sound different from Flowey's.

After a moment she stands back up and holds her hand out to you, "Come along, Sora. You must be tired after your fall down here."

You smile and take her hand, "Thanks! I am kinda tired."

She just laughs a little as she leads you through the doorway she had come out of, "My name is Toriel, and you are welcome to stay with me, my child."

\---------------

You look around as she leads the way through the Ruins. It is particularly more bright here despite the seeming lack of torches or any kind of light. Around corners and doorways you could spot blurs of white rush by, little whispers and croaks following.

"Are there others here, Toriel?" You ask her.

Toriel smiles at you, "Of course. Many little monsters live here. Mostly Froggit and Whimsun. Their kinds don't take well to the cold or other monsters."

As a Froggit hops close to you, your SOUL reacts. The scene changes the same way I did before with Flowey. The Froggit seems to look to the sides and back at you, as if trying to avoid looking at you for too long. Curious, you smile and wave to it.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you," you say, hoping the Froggit can understand you.

It looks confused, tilting it's head a little. Toriel steps into view then, giving the Froggit a stern look. The Froggit seems both frightened and ashamed as it hops away.

Toriel smiles at you as everything fades back to normal, "I apologize, child. Sometimes Froggs don't understand boundaries very well. But they mean you no harm."

You feel confused by this, "No harm? So the monsters here aren't out to hurt me?"

Toriel's eyes seemed to flash with some sort of recognition, but she just smiles, "Of course not. Monsters don't wish hurt anyone. All we want... Is to be free."

"Free?"

Toriel went quiet for a moment, absently leading you across a puzzle without explaining it. You watch the spikes as they recede into the ground just as she steps on them. You wanted to ask her why they did that, but opted to just keep quiet.

For a long time she led you through the rooms, until finally she stopped outside a quaint looking little house. Bright orange leaves were piled up outside, just under the windows. As Toriel stopped, she let your hand go and turned to face you. She smiled, "Welcome home, my child."

You walk inside after her and are immediately met with an overpowering scent of butterscotch and cinnamon. It brings a smile to your face as you follow the scent into the kitchen. Up on one of the counters you see a large pie. It was too intimidating for you to get closer to.

Toriel followed you into the kitchen and laughed a little "Would you like a piece of pie?" She asked, walking over to the counter, "I'm afraid it's a little cold now, but I can warm it back up in no time."

You smile up at her and nod excitedly, "That sounds amazing!" As you try to keep yourself from bouncing out of your shoes, your stomach growls loudly.

Toriel laughs again, "Why don't you go and rest? I'll bring you some pie once it's ready."

As you agree, you turn and head back to the main room of the house. It's a very open room, leading to a hallway opposite you and a large staircase going down. You lean over the railing, wondering where it must lead. But, after a moment, shrug it off and head for the hallway.

The first door you open leads to a little well kept room. There was one bed surrounded by a bunch of toys, a dresser, and a large box of shoes. With a yawn, you walk over to the bed and collapse under the blanket. It was warm and smelled almost like the pie Toriel had made. Within moments, you are asleep.

Through the darkness, you could hear a voice. It felt familiar to you, but you couldn't remember where you heard it. It was stern, almost demanding of you.

"Sora! You must reconsider! You may never return!"

Other voices began to fill your head, but there were too many speaking at once. They sounded like they were trying desperately to tell you something, but you couldn't make any sense of it.

"Sora!"

In an instant, you were awake. You sat up in the bed, sweat dripping off your face. As you looked around in the unfamiliar darkness, you began to remember. The little house, the pie, and the...

"Toriel?" You say aloud. You remembered. Toriel showed you back to her home and offered you to stay with her. You were still unsure about it, but, you didn't seem to have any other choice. You still couldn't exactly remember how you got here. And of course, it was always better to stay out of trouble.

With a smile, you stand and stretch your arms. As your feet hit the floor, you notice something on the floor. It wasn't until you got closer to it that you smelled it. It was a slice of pie. Without a second thought, you sat down on the floor and ate it quickly. It tasted so sweet and just warm enough, it was like a hug for your stomach. With each bite you felt happier, but you knew it had to end. Once the plate was clean, you picked it up and carried it out of the room.

The light in the hall was still the same, it almost didn't seem like you were really underground. For a moment, you thought you were back home, even if you couldn't remember where home was.

You walk the same way back towards the kitchen, only now, in the dining room you saw Toriel sitting in a chair by the fire. She spots you over the book she was reading and smiles, "Oh good, you're awake."

You sat the plate on the table and yawn, walking over to her, "Was I asleep for long?"

Toriel smiles and pats your head, "Yes, it has been quite a while. You must have been so tired."

"I feel better now though. Oh, and thanks for the pie! It was delicious!"

Toriel's expression brightened as she smiles at you again, "Thank you, my child. I am glad you liked it," she says as she closes her book and looks to the side. She seems distracted by something.

You frown a little and tilt your head, standing beside her chair, "Is something wrong, Toriel?"

"Oh you needn't worry about me," she forces a smile for you, but it isn't enough to convince you. Toriel can tell it didn't work and just sighs, "I am worried. There was another child who fell not long before you."

You are surprised by this. You start to wonder if maybe that was why the other monsters were so apprehensive around you, why they ran away, "What happened?"

"They left, trying to return home."

"There's a way out?" Toriel hesitates, as if unsure whether she should tell you or not. You just smile at her, "I don't want to go. I just want to know what happened."

She didn't seem to believe you, but just smiled and went on, "Yes, there is a way out. But it is very dangerous to get to. The barrier that keeps us all down here can be crossed, but it is at the outside end of the underground. The king... King Asgore protects the way. But... The one before you, they just seemed so insistent on leaving. I couldn't protect them."

"Why do you say that? Is the king dangerous?"

She sighs, "His intentions are good, I think. But his methods are wrong. Too many children have lost their lives to him."

You felt as if your heart stopped beating. A chill ran down your spine, making you shiver very noticeably. You shake your head, trying to play it off, "I thought you said the monsters didn't want to hurt anyone," you can't help it when you voice cracks a little at the end.

Toriel gave a gentle smile that put you at ease, "I said they don't want to hurt you, Sora," she explained, "You see, the king needs one more SOUL to break the barrier for good, to free us all from this prison."

You frown, looking down at your feet. The king was stealing souls to free everyone? That seemed to you like the wrong way to go about it. There had to be another way, right? There's always another way. You clench your fists and notice your key on your wrist. Your lift your hand to look at it and tilt your head.

Toriel notices it too, "Oh? What is the key for? It looks very shiny."

Without a second thought you look up at her and say with a smile, "To save this world."

Toriel blinked, surprised, "What? That little key?"

You nod, memories of what your key can do beginning to come back, "This key is what lights the darkness. A change to make everyone happy!"

Toriel seemed confused, but patted your head anyway, "Well, it that's what you think, then I hope you can make everyone days a little brighter, my child."

You smile, happy that, even if she doesn't believe your words, she still believes in you. You still couldn't remember what you were trying to do, but having someone believe in you still felt good. You gave her a big hug and smiled up at her.

"Thanks, mom!"


End file.
